Half-Blood Reject
by Otakachu9001
Summary: Lyssa was a teenage girl in One day when she runs away from her abusive home, she is shocked with the news that she is a half As she comes to Camp half-Blood, she meets Nico, son of A story of a half-blood reject meeting a mysterious son of Hades.
1. Escape from Hell

"Lyssa!"

The sound of the familiar shrill and aggressive voice torture my ears as I roll myself wearily out of bed.

"Lyssa! Get up right now and be down here in 4 seconds or I'll drag you down here myself!"

This was normal in my daily morning wake up call. I try to get a full night's sleep, but instead am woken up at four in the morning. I growl furiously and yell back with extreme hostility,

"I said that I'm getting up Mom! God, can't you leave alone for once?!"

I had hoped that I actually could just rest for one morning. But, as I have already learned by now, living with this woman that isn't possible. I slowly slipped on some slippers, feeling too lazy to also change out of my oversized American Idiot t-shirt and black and red plaid pajama pants. Once that was taken care of, I go down the stairs for more "fun".

There, waiting at the table was the wicked witch of the west herself otherwise known as my mom Tonya. Her chestnut brown hair was slightly messy from just waking up and she was still in her scanty looking red and white night dress and red bunny slippers.

"What is it your highness." I say sarcasticly with a roll of my eyes.

After what seemed like her giving me the silent treatment for about a minute, she finally looks up at me with a dark frown across her face. "Well it's about time you got here sloth." She says coldly.

A second later after her stupid mouth opened, she issues her first decree.

"Make me some breakfast right now. I don't care what it is as as long as it gets done in under 10 minutes. And be sure there is no runny yokes this time if you make eggs. I nearly gagged the last time."

I hide a smirk. That was so enjoyable to watch her squirm in disgust.

Eventually, I snap back to reality and sigh.

"Whatever princess."

This pulls a nerve in my mom and she snaps.

"What did you just say you brat?" She growls, a murderous sneer across her face.

Not wanting trouble, I mutter. "Nothing ma'am. I think you may be hearing things agai-"

Without warning, Tonya gets up and cracks me in the nose.

I proceed to collapse on the floor, my nose bleeding.

"What was that for!?" I shout, currently on the border between pain and fury.

My so called mom smiles cruelly.

"That was to teach you not to question my authority."

Beginning to feel tears in my eyes, I turned around and started towards the kitchen.

I proceed to cook some scrambled eggs and put them on two plates with toast. I soon brought the plates in and set them on the table.

Just as I was about to eat, Tonya blocked my plate.

"Oh no you don't sass mouth. First, you must do the dishes and clean the bathrooms. That is if you wanna eat breakfast at all."

I glare at Tonya, sitting up furiously as I slam a hand on the table. "What?! But I have a school to go to! I won't make it if I do that now! Can't I wait until I get home?!"

Tonya smirks at me once more.

"Not my problem you little wrench. Now do it! Or do you want another beating?"

I stepped back and winced, memories of intense pain coursing through my nerves. Finally, I lower my stare in defeat.

"No... I don't."

Tonya smiles in triumph, pleased that her blackmail was a success.

"Good girl, now do me a favor and get out of my sight."

I gave her a nasty look then turned around. I couldn't stand it any longer. I had no real family, and a million bruises and scars from beatings all over my body. The thoughts of not having a loving family stabbed me constantly and I was sick of dealing with the torture over and over again.

So that moment I settled it. I was going to run away from this duplicate of Hell, and that was that. I had it all planned at that moment. I will pack my few belongings, and then scale myself out out the window.

I crept quietly upstairs to my room and packed some clothes, the little money I had, my ancient MP3 player, and a pocket knife for protection.

I crept back downstairs and peeked from the corner to see my so called "Mom" sleeping on the couch. I then walked into the kitchen and snatched some food to pack with me, and then I wrapped all of these things in one of my sheets. When I tied it closed and opened the window, I tossed the bag out the window into a shrub in our yard.

Before I climbed out, I look back almost hesitantly, If I was to leave, there would be absolutely no going back. This thought is discarded when I remember the horrible beatings and psychological abuse I was given at this house. I just had to escape from it, see the real world free from the bonds of this demon. At that thought, I jump out and land perfectly on my feet, grabbing my bag.

I then begin walking, leaving that prison forever. Little did I know what I was getting myself into when I crossed the road in front of me...

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked this intro styled chapter of my story. :) If there is anyway I can improve the structure, grammar, etc. then let me know in a review! I would be glad to take any suggestions you have for me. Hope the rest of your days are filled with ambrosia and nectar. This is me Otakachu9001, and I'm off to adventures over the horizon. Bye-Bye! :3**


	2. I meet a goat man

After I left the horrible place I lived at I begin to stroll around my home city, keeping the knife where I could easily grab it. Living in L.A, you never know when it can get dangerous. Though I seem to be aware of this, I never in my life had been ambushed by a criminal. Of course, I guess I'm just considered lucky.

However, as I walked down the road, I seen a man being ambushed by a thug.

I over heard the miscreant say,

"Okay. Now listen closely weirdo, you will give me all your money or you can eat lead. What is your pick?"

The man then cowered in fear.

"I-I'll never give you a single penny you...you brute!"

The thug then flashed a wry smile saying, "Very well my friend. Eat lead it is!"

I must have been crazy because I dashed up and punched the crook hard in the back of the head.

The thug turns to face me and glares hard, "Your gonna pay for that you little rat." When he says that I remember how my Mom had called me that sometimes and many thing related to it. At that moment I see the brute as Tonda, and I lost it.

"What did you call me?" I said in a angered tone, bordering blood lust.

I get a smirk as a response,

"You heard me. I called you a little rat. What ya gonna do about it little girl?"

I finally lose all sense of control. "Don't you call me anything like that or I will kill you!"

The thug's eyes then widened, as did the other man's.

Curious, I look down to see what they were looking at, and I couldn't believe it. My pocket knife was now a full out scythe. And I don't mean like a gardening scythe, I mean a grim reaper type one that could slice a man in half clean.

At this, the miscreant quickly dropped his gun and ran like a little school boy probably back to his little gang in some alley way.

Pleased, the man walked up to me grinning. He grabs my shoulders and exclaims, "That was incredible! I knew that I could sense a half-blood somewhere around here! I just didn't think it would take such little time to find you!"

I am completely confused by his statement.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

The man had a moment of realization hit him. "Oh right! I forgot that half-bloods usually don't know what they really are until we find them. Sorry about all of that. This is the first time I got this kind of assignment by Chiron."

I rub my forehead, this is all too much for my young adolescent mind to handle.

"Okay, can you just please explain what this is all about? Why are you here, and who is Chiron?"

The man smiles. " First I'd like to know your name."

I hesitated, but decided that even if he was secretly a theif or something, I could always use my apparent transforming knife to convince him not to kill me.

"Lyssa Tideson."

He grins. "Well Lyssa, do you remember those stories of Greek and Roman gods and goddesses at your school? Like Zeus, Hercules and all that?"

I arched my eyebrows suspiciously.

"Yeah why?"

He inches closer to me. At that moment, I realized he smelled like a petting zoo.

"All those stories are real." He whispers. "You, in fact, are a half-blood Lyssa. As are thousands of other in the world. These people are those who are half human, half god."

I couldn't believe this. This just couldn't be real.

"No!" I exclaim. "What are you on?! I'm just an average 15 year old trying to survive this stupid world! There is no way I'm half god! Even if I was, where has my celestial daddy been all these years of my abuse!?"

The man then sighed. "I know its hard to believe, and I know that you don't think your father has been there for you, but trust me Lyssa it is true. And to prove it, look at my shoes."

I looked down at the weirdo's feet. I seen that they were Blue and white Nike's that looked quite torn up. When he took them off, there in place of feet were actual goat hooves.

To be honest with you, I was totally lost for words at that moment. "Your feet...they're-they're..."

The man then chuckled at me. "Goat hooves? Yeah I know that Lyssa. But I guess that's one of the unique features we satyrs have. Oh and by the way, I also have goat legs too. And," He takes off his black knit cap. Under his black military cut hair were 2 inch horns. "I have these too."

At the shocking news I begin to feel woozy in my head as I begin to fall backwards.

The man luckily caught me though and said, in a slightly worried tone.

"Whoa! Don't pass out on me Lyssa because I'm not done with you yet."

I soon began to come back into reality and began hoping that this was just a dream and that I'd wake up soon. But when I opened my eyes he still had goat legs, horns, and I was clearly not dreaming.

"So...I'm a half blood you say?"

The goat man nods. "That is correct my dear."

"So who is my dad? He must have been pretty messed up if he actually loved my so called mother I just left."

The satyr then shrugged. "No one knows yet. We will only find out once your claimed by whoever he is. Anyway, my name is Gracias Moe, just call me Moe though."

I try suppress a chuckle behind my hand and Moe looks at me in unamusement.

"Its not that funny..."

I stop chuckling. "S-sorry."

Moe just smiles. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, I am your assigned protector and am in charge of taking you to Camp Half Blood."

I looked at him with a curious expression. "Camp Half-Blood?"

Moe nodded to me saying, "Yes. I did say there was more people like you in the camp didn't I? Now," He then reaches his arm out to me. "Shall we?"

I stare at the arm a few moments before grabbing it, and he begins to lead me to my new home at Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
